bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Glue Splatter
Glue Splatter is the final upgrade for the Glue Gunner in BTD4 and the second upgrade on path 2 in BTD5. It allows the glue to splatter in the impact, glueing 6 (20 in BTD4) bloons at a time. In BTD4 it costs $2550 on Easy, $3000 on Medium and $3240 on Hard, and in BTD5 it costs $1870 on Easy, $2200 on Medium, $2375 on Hard and $2640 on Impoppable. In BTD6, this upgrade returns as the second upgrade of Path 2. It costs considerably cheaper, at $1800 on Medium. However, multiple Glue Gunners with Bigger Globs is generally more efficient, unless purchasing upgrades further than Tier-2. Update History (Bloons TD Battles Mobile) ;3.2 Glue Splatter price decreased ($2200 → $1500). ;4.1 Glue Splatter price decreased ($1500 → $900). 4.9 Glue Splatters no longer duplicate when the tower is under an influence of a x/1 Monkey Village. Trivia *While this upgrade is terrific for popping and thinning out regular Bloons in the early game, it becomes nearly useless when blimps come in larger quantities, as it can't affect them. This is unless it is placed perfectly where Ceramic Bloons start appearing from MOABs (like next to a 4/x Bloonchipper), as a Glue Gunner with Bloon Liquefier and Glue Splatter upgrade can take care of everything. *A good strategy is to use this tower (with this upgrade) until about Round 50. Then sell this tower and use the money to buy new towers or upgrade old ones. *The tower is wearing the same clothes as a Laser Cannon, although it is visibly smaller. *In BTD4, the Glue Splatter can splat many more Bloons than in BTD5. This is probably due to being a final upgrade and the fact that it has two glue guns instead of one. Since you can get the Glue Hose in BTD5, this makes sense. *Corrosive Glue is much more effective if you upgrade to this on BTD4, as up to 20 bloons can be affected at a time. *BTD4: Splatters up to 20 bloons, however you can only get Corrosive Glue, (pops bloons once every 2 seconds). *BTD5: This can only splatter up to 6 bloons, however, you can make the glue pop once every 2 seconds, twice every second, or ten times every second! *A 0/2 Glue Gunner wears suits, possibly to avoid the mess of the sticky glue. *The artwork in BTD5 HD and BTD6 is opening his mouth, then in contrast in BTD5, he is closing his mouth calmly but in BMC he is showing his teeth. *It costs 63% cheaper to purchase Glue Splatter in BTDB Mobile than in the rest of the BTD5 franchise (assuming Medium Difficulty on BTD5, assuming no Monkey Knowledge Packs or Favors and Restrictions on BMC). *The cheapest possible Glue Splatter costs $540 for the upgrade alone in BTDB Mobile, excluding the no-cost benefit that Primary Expertise provides in BTD6. Gallery DSCN2202.jpg|Glune Gunner with the Glue Splatter upgrade in BTD4. Gluesplatter.png|Glue Gunner with the Glue Splatter upgrade in BTD5. Glue_splatter.png|Glue Splattering (BTD5). Glue Splatter BTD5.png|Glue Splatter icon in BTD5 Glue Splatter BTDB Mobile.png|BTDB Mobile artwork Glue Splatter BMC.png|Glue Splatter icon in BMC BTD4 Glue Splatter in use.png|The Glue Splatter in use in BTD4. A1PsEQMnxUL.png|Bloons Tower Defense 5 HD artwork on a BTDB Mobile promotion Glue splatter BTD6.png|BTD6 artwork and 2/2/0 appearance Glue Splatter BTD6.png|BTD6 artwork Category:Final Upgrades Category:Upgrades Category:Path 2 Upgrades Category:Glue Gunner Category:Bloons TD 4 Category:Bloons TD 5 Category:Bloons TD 5 Deluxe Category:Bloons TD 4 Expansion Category:Bloons TD 4 iOS Category:Bloons TD 5 Mobile Category:Bloons TD Battles Category:Bloons Monkey City Category:Bloons TD 6 Category:BTD5 Tier 2 Upgrades Category:BTD6 Tier 2 Upgrades